Salix OS
| working_state = Current | ui = Xfce, LXDE, KDE, Fluxbox, Ratpoison | license = Various | website = www.salixos.org }} Salix OS is a multi-purpose Linux distribution based on Slackware. Goals Salix OS retains full backwards compatibility with Slackware. This enables Slackware users to benefit from Salix repositories, which they can use as an "extra" source of software for their distribution. However, while in the KISS principle that Slackware adheres to, "Simple" refers to the system design, Salix OS applies it to daily use as well. It aims to be simple, fast and easy to use.Salix review at Human Readable To paraphrase the words of a journalist: the target audience for Salix OS might well be described as "lazy Slackers", users familiar with Linux in general and Slackware in particular who do not mind having additional tools to reduce their workload, while maintaining the maximum compatibility with Slackware possible. Salix OS adds automated dependency resolution, enhanced internationalization and localization, a larger repository of applications, and a well equipped suite of native administration and configuration tools for both the GUI and the command line. In so doing it is making the system more user friendly than vanilla Slackware to newcomers as well.Feature Story (by Caitlyn Martin) at Distrowatch Weekly Installation Modes There are five editions of Salix; Xfce, LXDE, Fluxbox, KDE and Ratpoison editions, each of which features the respective desktop environment.Salix download page The installation provided in Salix is text dialog based. It is easy to navigate and offers a complete choice of options. Spkg, which runs underneath, is optimized for speed. A "full" mode installation only takes a few minutes on a modern PC.The unofficial Slackware Linux package manager For those who prefer a more conventional GUI installer, one is provided in Salix Live editions. Salix offers three different modes of installation : Core: Only the minimum essentials for a console system to start. Salix ncurses system tools are included, but a graphical system is not. This mode is designed for experienced users who want to customize their installation for a specific purpose, such as a web server, file server, etc. Basic: This includes the previous Core mode applications with, depending on the particular edition, the addition of only the Xfce or LXDE desktop environment, a web browser (Firefox with Xfce & Midori with LXDE), the gslapt package manager and Salix system GUI utilities. This mode is designed for advanced users that would like to install a lightweight Desktop environment and add their own choice of applications. Full: This installs a complete set of application one could need on a day-to-day basis. That includes all the Basic mode applications with the addition of Claws-mail email client, the complete OpenOffice.org suite, a Java Runtime Environment, the Parole media player, Exaile music manager, etc., following the "one application per task" rationale. All three installation modes come with a complete development environment, so users do not need to add anything to start developing and compiling applications. Package Management Salix OS uses the slapt-get package management tool. It provides the main functionalities of the apt-get variety of package managers.slapt-get homepage It uses Slackware's .tgz/.txz package format, but adds dependency resolution management.slapt-get package dependencies FAQ The system uses meta files (.dep files) to provide dependency information, as well as package description during the install process. Gslapt provides a GUI frontend with similar capabilities. As stated previously, one of Salix main goals & design is providing package compatibility with Slackware System Management All system management in Salix OS can be done the Slackware usual (read manual) way. For the 'lazy Slackers' however, a full suite of internationalized system GUI utilities is provided along with ncurses counterparts which can be used in a non-graphical environment (runlevel 3). Supported Architectures Salix OS offers 2 versions: The first one is built and optimized for the i486/i686 architecture. The second one is made for the x86-64 architecture.Salix download pageSalix Distrowatch page LiveCD Version Salix Live is the Live CD version of Salix OS (only for 32 bits). It can be safely used to 'test drive' Salix without having to install anything on a computer. One can thus determine whether and to what extent Salix OS is compatible with a particular hardware configuration and if it suits personal tastes before proceeding with the installation. Salix Live offers a full feature graphic installer which can manage any of Salix 3 modes of installation. It also features LiveClone, a native GUI utility that easily manages the generation of a vanilla or customized Salix LiveCD onto a regular CD-ROM or a USB key. Salix Live can also come in handy as a mobile solution or to perform some basic rescue operation such as fixing an ailing LILO bootloader, configuring some partitions, etc. Salix Live comes both under an Xfce or a LXDE edition.Salix download page History Salix OS was originally initiated by some ex-members/contributors/developer of Zenwalk project who wanted to come back to a closer compatibility with Slackware as well as to the FOSS truly cooperative & open philosophy.Linux Expres interview Development All development for Salix OS is done in an open & cooperative manner & is hosted on Sourceforge SVN.Salix SVN at Sourceforge Likewise translations are cooperatively handled on Transifex.Salix translation at Transifex Documentation Salix Wiki is a useful source of informationSalix Wiki and Salix startup guide will help newcomers get familiar with the system.Salix Startup guide See also * Slackware References External links * Official website * Category:Slackware fr:Salix OS ja:Salix OS pl:Salix OS ru:Salix OS sk:Salix OS